


Good Boy

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, Incest, Kink Meme, Knotting, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, SPN Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen loves his dog and loves how good it feels when his dog licks him. Jared discovers them and can't resist pushing his son into a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=28707931#t28707931) at the SPN Kink Meme.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fantasy and the author does not endorse anything that happens in this fic.

Ollie was Jensen's best friend in the whole world.

He was three years old, just two years younger than Jensen. Jensen's dad, Jared, said that the stork had left Ollie on the doorstep on Jensen's second birthday. So that Ollie and Jensen could grow up together and look after each other.

Jensen was still a kid but Jared said Ollie was a grown-up because dog years are different. Jensen kind of wished he could remember Ollie when he was a puppy but Ollie was small enough and he always wanted to play with Jensen so that was okay.

Right now Jensen was watching 'Lady and the Tramp', his favourite Disney movie. He was sitting on the couch, clinging onto his blankie and sucking his thumb. Ollie was curled up on his feet, on the couch, even though he wasn't allowed to be on the furniture.

"You're Tramp, okay Ollie?" said Jensen, wiggling his feet under Ollie's soft fur. The dog whined a little, looking up at him like he understood. "And I'll be Lady, even though I'm a boy."

Ollie was a mongrel, just like Tramp in the movie. But apart from that, the two dogs weren't very similar; Ollie was a Border Collie mix and he had long, soft fur, black and white with brown around his paws and muzzle.

"Come on Ollie," said Jensen, getting off the couch now, the movie temporarily forgotten. He wanted to play 'Lady and the Tramp' now, not just watch it.

It was a game Jensen often played with Ollie, and it mostly involved Jensen pretending to run away from the Siamese cats and laughing when the dog would run over, attracted by Jensen's whimpering, and bowl him over, licking him everywhere in an attempt to pacify his young master.

They played until the movie was finished, Jensen's giggling and Ollie's barking filling the air until Jared announced it was time already for them to get to bed, go brush your teeth.

Jensen obeyed with only the minimum of tears at having to cut playtime short, and accepted his Daddy's goodnight hug and kiss on the cheek after he finished getting ready for the night.

He climbed into his bed and waited until Jared had switched off the light and closed the door slightly ajar. Then he patted the mattress and smiled as Ollie got up from his dog bed on the floor and jumped in with him. Jensen wriggled about under the covers and squirmed around until he was squished up against Ollie, who lay stretched out along his length.

"Night, Ollie," Jensen whispered.

When he woke up in the morning his legs were wrapped around Ollie's middle. Jensen had discovered a few weeks that it felt good to have something between his legs, like a soft toy or his blankie. It made him feel safe, for some reason. But the best thing was to wrap himself around Ollie and feel the soft fur and warmth next to his skin.

Jensen shifted. He could feel that good feeling starting already, spreading from his groin.

"Does this feel good for you too?" he whispered, stroking Ollie's fur.

He squeezed his legs a little harder and bucked his hips into Ollie's tummy, his peepee sliding against the cotton of his underwear. The dog whined a little, squirming as though trying to get free.

"No, wait, Ollie." 

Jensen tried to hold onto Ollie with his hips but the dog pulled free. Jensen pouted. He could put his blankie between his legs but it just didn't feel as good.

"Ollie!" he complained.

The dog gave him a lick on the face and Jensen giggled with surprise. Ollie sniffed his chest and pushed his shirt up to lick there as well, brushing his nipples. Jensen huffed with laughter, having difficulty catching his breath a bit. It felt kind of good, the same way holding something between his legs felt.

It gave him an idea.

Jensen squirmed under his dog, and managed to push his underpants down. His legs parted automatically.

"Ollie..." 

Ollie seemed to know exactly what Jensen was asking. His tongue travelled down Jensen's body and in one long swipe, swept across Jensen's tiny cock and balls. 

Jensen cried out, body arching upwards. Ollie continued to lave his tongue down there and Jensen relaxed, enjoying all the strange good feelings coming from there.

And from that morning, that became a daily routine for Jensen and Ollie. Ollie would jump into Jensen's bed and Jensen would push his pants down and let Ollie lick and lick and lick him down there.

Jensen found that if he lay on his back and held his legs up then Ollie could reach more of him. He would even lick his tongue inside Jensen's little hole. It was weird and wet and Jensen didn't know why but it felt really good.

And Jensen noticed that when Ollie was licking him or Jensen had his legs wrapped around him, Ollie would get really excited. He would clamp onto Jensen's leg and try to hump him and something pink would come out where his peepee should be. Jensen didn't know what Ollie was trying to do when this happened so he would normally push Ollie off him fairly quickly.

It was maybe two weeks after the first time Ollie licked him down there that Jared discovered them.  
Jensen was lying on the floor, holding his short legs up by the knees and Ollie was lapping furiously at his hole, pink poking out of his sheath.

Jensen pushed Ollie away the second he noticed Jared come into the room; getting to his feet and cupping his penis, face red. He wasn't sure but he felt like there might be something wrong with what he'd been doing with Ollie.

Jared rushed over and grabbed him, pulling Jensen's hands away from his crotch and patting him all over. "Jenny, are you okay? Was Ollie hurting you?" he asked frantically.

Jared's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at his son, and Jensen felt tears pricking his eyes at how scared his Daddy sounded.

"Ollie was just making me feel good, Daddy," he said, voice quavering.

Jared's hands fluttered to a stop. "He was – it felt good...?" he asked in a strange tone.

Jensen nodded. "He licks me down there and it feels really good."

He looked at his Daddy and frowned at him. Jared's face was slightly red and his eyes were so dark they were almost black. "Daddy, are you-?"

"Why don't you show me, honey?" said Jared in a slightly hoarse voice. "Show me what he does." 

And Jared pulled Jensen onto his lap, holding his legs up and apart so Ollie could get in there with his tongue. Jensen gave a little cry of shock at the first lick across his peepee. 

"That's it baby, let him lick you. You're a little slut for your dog, aren't you?"

"Daddy!" Jensen gasped. Jared was holding him tight, his strong thighs circling his body. Jensen felt exposed, helpless, unable to do anything to stop Ollie's insistent licking, his tongue pushing deeper inside him than he ever had before.

Suddenly, Jared's finger was at Jensen's mouth, pushing inside. Jensen let it in, too overloaded with sensations to fully register what was happening. He sucked it when his Daddy told him to, getting it wet with spit.

And then there was something prodding at his hole, something that wasn't Ollie's tongue. Jensen looked down in surprise and saw his Daddy's finger, circling his butt hole. 

"Relax, Jenny. Just let me in," Jared said softly, and slowly pushed the tip of his finger in.

Jensen bit his lip. It felt kind of uncomfortable but Ollie's tongue was distracting him, laving across his peepee and balls. Jared probed a little deeper, his finger turning inside him, and then he hit something that felt really good.

Jensen jerked his body, trying to get away from and push hard against it at the same time. There was this weird feeling growing inside him; wonderful fullness from his Daddy's finger and prickling heat in his penis where Ollie was licking him.

"You just want a cock in you, don't you?" Jared whispered into his ear, massaging his finger in Jensen. "Want Ollie to fuck you, baby?"

Jared was pressing even harder against that spot inside that felt so good. Jensen didn't understand what was happening but he wanted more. He wailed and pushed upwards desperately as the heat and beautiful pleasure crescendoed inside.

He sank down exhausted into Jared's arms, pushing Ollie away with his foot from his sensitive penis. Jared removed his finger and gripped his son's hips as he ground his clothed erection against his little butt. It only took a minute until he was groaning and coming in his pants. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and kissed the top of his head, panting slightly.

"Jesus, I did not expect-" he gasped, laughing slightly. "Good boy, Jenny. Just – you did good."

:::

After that Jared wanted to play with Jensen and Ollie every night. He would hold Jensen and pull his legs apart, exposing him to Ollie's long tongue, and put his finger in his butt. And Jensen would squirm and squirm until the good feelings peaked. Jared told him this was called 'coming' and when Jared came lots of white stuff shot out of his peepee, but nothing came out of Jensen because he was too young. 

Sometimes Jared would take his cock out when he was watching them, and stroke it. It was really big compared to Jensen's, and stuck straight up, and to be honest, kind of scared Jensen. He liked Ollie's thingy better, which was a pretty pinky red and was normally hidden until it peeked out a little.

But Jensen thought it was a bit sad that his Daddy didn't have someone to lick his peepee, like Jensen had Ollie, so he asked him one day:

"Daddy, why don't you let Ollie lick you?"

Jared gave a grunt in surprise, eyes wide, gripping his cock tight.

"Because Ollie wants you," he said eventually. "You're his bitch and he loves you."

"I'm his _Lady_ ," Jensen corrected, patting his dog on the head. "And Ollie loves me best of all."

So Ollie would only lick Jensen and Jensen was happy about that. Maybe he shouldn't be jealous but he liked that Ollie only wanted him and he didn't want to share with his Daddy.

But after Jensen came and was lying there in his Daddy's lap, feeling Jared's hard cock poking against his back, he decided it still wasn't fair that no-one was licking Daddy.

"I could lick you," he said.

Jared's hip thrust up against Jensen in response and he answered in a strangled voice, "I'd really like that, Jenny."

Jensen turned over eagerly onto his hands and knees, a smile on his face. He didn't want to share Ollie but that didn't mean Jensen couldn't make Jared feel good. He dove straight in, licking all over his Daddy's cock and heavy balls, copying what Ollie did to him.

Jared groaned and his hips jerked up, his cock slapping Jensen's face. Jensen cried out in surprise and put his little hands on his Daddy's thighs.

"Daddy, don't do that! I can't lick you if you move."

"Sorry Jen," Jared panted. "Keep going, there's a good boy."

Jensen licked all the way up and down Jared's huge cock, tongue lapping his balls and travelling down to tongue his Daddy's hole. As he was doing this he felt Ollie sniffing his butt, and he parted his legs to let Ollie lick his hole.

"Jenny – Jen, put the head in your mouth, yeah. And suck it, like it's a lollipop … God, yeah that's it."

Jenny looked up at Jared, his lips stretched around the head of Jared's fat cock. Jared's face was slightly pink and his hair was wet with sweat but he looked like Jensen felt when Ollie licked him. He smiled and sucked harder on the cock in his mouth. He was making Daddy feel good.

Jensen's hands were holding onto the base of Jared's cock and his mouth was over the head, getting spit all over the length. Jared was clenching his hands and his hips were giving minute thrusts, and Jensen knew his Daddy was ready to come, because his hips moved like that when he was about to come too.

Suddenly, Ollie's tongue wasn't lapping between Jensen's cheeks anymore, and his furry body came crashing down on Jensen's back. Jensen cried out, Jared's cock dislodged from his mouth and Jared groaned, come shooting out of his dick onto Jensen's face.

Jensen shut his eyes when the white stuff landed on his face and he tried to move Ollie off of him, arm flailing around behind him. Ollie's front legs were locked tight around his waist and he could feel something slippery sliding between his butt cheeks.

"Daddy!"

For a moment there was no reply, and Jensen was scared that his Dad was going to do nothing. But then strong arms were pulling him out from under Ollie, and wiping his face.

"Daddy," he spluttered tearfully once the gunk was cleaned off and he could open his eyes. "I was scared, what was Ollie doing?" 

"Sshh, hey Jenny, it's okay," his Daddy crooned, sitting him on his lap and smoothing his hair, limp penis lying next to Jensen's leg. "Ollie just wanted to make you his bitch, his Lady. Remember the end of 'Lady and the Tramp', when they had lots of puppies?"

Jensen nodded, hugging Jared and feeling a little calmer.

"Well, that's what Ollie wanted to do, he wanted to put his peepee in you and make puppies with you."

Jensen pulled away his face from where it had been smushed against Jared's chest and looked at his Daddy, eyes wide with shock.

"Can Ollie do that?"

"Well, maybe..."

"Daddy! I wanna have puppies with Ollie!" Jensen exclaimed, hitting Jared on the chest. "We're gonna have six! Three boys and three girls, and one will have yellow hair, like me, and-"

"Wait, Jenny wait," laughed Jared, holding onto Jensen's arms. "You need – you know I've been putting my finger in you. Well, Ollie's peepee needs to go in there, and it's a little bigger than one finger. It's maybe two or three fingers big. So we need to stretch you, so Ollie can fit."

"You can do that, Daddy!"

"I can. It's just, it might hurt a little at first..." 

Jensen bit his lip and looked over at Ollie. The dog was sitting down, panting with his tongue out, his red cock hanging between his legs. It didn't look as big as Daddy's thing but it _was_ bigger than Daddy's finger.

"But – will it -" He could feel the tears coming back and he sniffed loudly.

"Hey," said Jared, bringing Jensen's attention back to him. "It'll feel good after that. It feels good when I put my finger in you, right? Well, Ollie's peepee will feel good as well, it'll just hurt a bit at the beginning."

Jensen hesitated a little and then nodded, "Okay, Daddy."

Jared beamed and turned Jensen around so he was sitting back against Jared's chest. He reached over to his jeans and pulled out a little squeezy bottle from the pocket. He squirted a little gel on to his finger and got his hand underneath one of his Jensen's legs, started to stroke the outside of Jensen's hole.

"This is called lube," he said, as he pushed one finger inside. "It'll make it all slippery inside and then Ollie's peepee can push in real easy."

Jared's finger crooked and circled around inside, stretching the muscles. Jensen gasped and spread his legs, hooking them around the outside of Jared's knees. Ollie trotted over and licked Jensen's hand, whining a little.

"Why don't you get used to Ollie's peepee, honey. Go ahead, touch it."

Jared beckoned for Ollie to get closer and then ordered the dog to lie on its back. Ollie's cock was hanging out of its sheath, bright red and leaking a little clear fluid. Jensen reached his hand hesitantly and touched the tip, just for a second, before quickly bringing his hand back.

"It feels weird!" he cried out.

"That's not very nice, Jenny," his Daddy chided him. "I'm sure your peepee felt weird to Ollie too, but he licked it because he loves you. Don't you love Ollie?"

"I love him!" Jensen protested straight away. "I can touch it, it just felt weird, that's all."

So he reached out again and touched Ollie's cock, his hand fluttering down to feel the furry sheath it was protruding from. He stroked the dog's balls and squeezed out of curiosity, making the dog yip.

"It's a good thing Ollie's not that big," said Jared, adding a second finger and making Jensen squirm. "He's just the perfect size for you, his cock'll slip right in."

Jensen wriggled, the good feeling building up inside him again. He couldn't help thinking what it would feel like when Ollie put his peepee inside him. Ollie's peepee would surely hit that place inside Jensen that felt so good, he would fill Jensen up where he felt so empty.

"Daddy!" Jensen gasped, bucking his hips. "I want – I want Ollie!"

Jared chuckled and pushed more lube inside Jensen. "Almost there, baby."

And he held Jensen still while he added another finger, gently thrusting them in and out. Jensen pushed back desperately, feeling the stretch, any pain overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Okay, Jenny, here, lie on these pillows, that's right, on your stomach."

Jensen humped the pillow underneath his hips that was raising his little butt, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton on his peepee. 

"Jesus, you're aching for it, aren't you. You want that dog cock in you that bad."

"I want Ollie," said Jensen petulantly, annoyed his Daddy was taking so long.

"Okay, okay..."

Jared led Ollie over to Jensen, holding the dog's front paws and slowly lowering him into position. Ollie immediately started thrusting away at Jensen's perky butt but Jared quickly got his hand in between, holding the dog's cock.

"Relax now Jenny, Ollie's gonna push his peepee in."

Jensen felt something slippery and hot touch his hole, and shrieked as Ollie suddenly thrust forwards, driving the tip straight inside.

"Daddy, it hurts," Jensen sobbed.

"Sorry, sorry honey, that was my fault, I let him go too fast. Sshh, sshh, just calm down"

Jared kissed Jensen on the forehead and stroked his back. Jensen could feel the tip of Ollie's cock inside him, and his Daddy's fist against his cheeks, preventing Ollie from pushing in any further. They stayed like that for a long time, until Jensen's breathing had slowed and the burn inside didn't hurt so much.

"You okay, baby?" 

Jensen nodded and swallowed. "I'm okay, Daddy. Sorry, you can let Ollie go now."

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen on the nose. "You're a very brave boy, Jenny. I'll do this slow, don't worry."

And he slowly relaxed his hold around Ollie's cock, letting the dog push inside Jensen centimeter by centimeter, until finally Jensen could feel Ollie's furry balls pushed against his ass. The dog wasn't completely still, its hips thrusting in tiny motions, Jared preventing it from moving too much.

Jensen gasped. He could feel Ollie deep inside him, stretching his hole further than Jared's fingers had, but it didn't feel bad. It still burned a little but he didn't care. Because like this, joined to Ollie, he felt fuller, more complete than he'd ever felt before. He wondered if this what Lady had felt when she and Tramp had made puppies together.

"Ollie," he breathed, and ground his peepee, which was starting to perk up a little again, into the cushions.

Jared stroked his hand down Jensen back once to calm him and let go of Ollie. The dog thrust forwards immediately, driving his cock inside Jensen and sending the boy skittering forward a couple of centimeters. 

Jensen cried out as Ollie humped his hips furiously, wrapping his front paws around his body and thrusting his cock in and out of Jensen's little hole. As Ollie's long length moved in and out of Jensen's channel he could feel it brush against that wonderful spot inside him that always felt good, making him cry out each time.

Jensen's Daddy had his penis out and he was stroking it as he watched but Jensen barely registered this; too caught up in how good Ollie was making him feel. He knew he was getting close to coming but then the slippery slide of Ollie's peepee started getting a little less easy, burning a little more.

"Daddy!" he cried. "What's happening?"

"Oh God." Jared's voice sounded wrecked and he was still jacking his cock furiously. "He's fucking knotting you … just try to relax, Jenny … I can't believe – a fucking dog's taking – taking your cherry, urgh!"

Jared groaned and came, white stuff splashing onto Jensen's back. Jensen lay there feeling terrified, as this hard ball at the base of Ollie's peepee slammed against his hole again and again. He didn't know what it was, how it was meant to fit inside, but he knew he had to be brave, like Lady had been for her Tramp.

He tried to relax and pushed down, imagining his hole opening up to take all of Ollie in. The ball hit his butt once and then forced its way in the next time it smashed against him. Jensen screamed and his penis twitched as the ball slammed hard against that spot inside that felt so good. He jerked his hips but Ollie was already slowing down, the ball preventing him from moving inside Jensen.

"Daddy!" Jensen yelled. He was so close. "Make Ollie move!"

"What-?" Jared was panting, sitting on the ground and still clutching his soft cock. He got up quickly. "Wait, you want me to-? Like this, baby?" 

He pushed against Ollie's rear, rocking the dog's cock inside of Jensen. Jensen whined, humping against the cushions and feeling the hardness push against that spot inside again and again. The pleasure was growing to a peak and Jensen screamed as it suddenly exploded inside him.

He collapsed on the pile of cushions, limbs spread akimbo. He felt like he was glowing with heat, the hottest part being where Ollie was joined to him.

"Ollie," he whimpered.

He felt his Daddy stroke his hair, smoothing it away from his sweaty forehead, and he let his eyes close.

"You did so good, Jenny," said Jared. "You look so beautiful like this. I'm gonna have to get this on tape next time we do this. You wanna do it again? Wanna fuck your dog?"

"Don't swear, Daddy," Jensen muttered sleepily. "And I'm gonna do it whenever, 'cos Ollie's my Tramp an' I'm his Lady an' we're gonna have lots an' lotsa puppies together."

"That's right, honey" chuckled Jared. "'Cos you're a good bitch to Ollie, you're a good boy. Good boy."

And Jensen fell asleep right there on the floor, still joined to his dog by the knot, dreaming of the next time Ollie would make puppies with him, and all the puppies they would have.


End file.
